1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses of the exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a portable computing apparatus, and more particularly to a portable computing apparatus having a first device and a second device that may couple with each other at two or more connection angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet computers are becoming more widespread due to their portability and light weight.
A tablet computer has a display part that displays images and a computing part (i.e., the so called main body part) that performs computing operations integrated therein, and thus may be used independently without being connected to another device. A tablet computer generally has a touch screen so that it may be used without the help of another input device.
As such, it is of course possible to use a tablet computer independently, but it is also possible to temporarily connect the tablet computer to a keyboard device and then use the same for a more quick and convenient inputting operation.
In such a case, it is possible to have the tablet computer directly connected to the keyboard device instead of having it held by another stand. That is, the keyboard device may perform the function of an inputting device and a stand at the same time.
For example, the tablet computer may be connected to the keyboard device as its lower portion is connected to a mounting slot provided in the keyboard device. In such a case, the tablet computer is connected to the keyboard device in one specific connection angle. Thus, it is difficult to satisfy user's requests for various connection angles.
The tablet computer and the keyboard device may be connected to each other in a hinge structure. In such a case, the angle of the tablet computer to the keyboard may be selected from various angles. However, in this case, at least some of the components of the tablet computer are provided in the tablet computer or the keyboard in such a manner that they are exposed to the outside, and thus may deteriorate the exterior design of the tablet computer or keyboard.